Ugly Girl at Hogwarts
by liketoreadandwrite
Summary: Meagan is full of a lot of insecurities. Perhaps that's her reasoning for being so rude to first years, or maybe that's why she is ready to jump on the band wagon that is against Harry's story. Or perhaps it's why she likes to bad mouth umbridge. OOtP


I never really thought much about dating until the third year when the Tri-Wizard tournament would take place at Hogwarts. That's when we had the Yule Ball, although I wasn't a fourth year I, along with the rest of the girls were worried about getting a date for it.

Of course, I didn't expect to get one, so I wasn't too disappointed when no one older asked me out. I told myself that I wanted to go home for Christmas anyway, but deep down I was upset. I didn't want to admit to my friends that I'd spent most of the last few weeks daydreaming about the ball though. I liked to act tough, as if I didn't care about what others thought of me, but I did.

It wasn't until the beginning of second year that I realized I wasn't pretty. People whispered behind my back, guys whistled at me, but then made noises of disgust, people barked at me, and girls asked me if it hurt to be 'ugly'. I was friends with one of the prettiest girls in the school, besides Ginny Weasley that is. I couldn't help but sit there and compare myself with her. I had a feeling when we were older, she would date our best friend Kellen Jentson.

Of course as time went on, dating wasn't really something I worried about too much, what with You-Know-Who trying to take over the wizarding world. My story starts at the beginning of my fourth year though, a year before it was discovered that Harry Potter was telling the truth.

It was beautiful summer's day, one where I just wanted to relax out in my backyard with a good book. Instead, I was stuck inside with my three-year-old sister, Allison who didn't want to go outside.

"I wanna colour Meggie," she said.

"Well," I said, "you could colour outside. Nice pretty trees, and the sun…"

"No!"

If Allison didn't have her own way, she would have a temper tantrum. Only my parents knew how to control an underage witch when she lost her temper. So I gave in, I went hunting for some crayons and a colouring book. Once I had her settled, I went to lay down on the couch to read a book when an owl swooped into the window. I recognized the barn owl right away; it was Lannie Munger, my best friend's owl.

"Hello, Barny," I said as I scratched the owl's head. "What does Lannie want?"

I took the letter from around Barny's leg, then carried her into the kitchen so she could have a drink. I needed her to stick around anyway so I could send out a letter. We didn't own an owl, so I couldn't write to my friends unless they wrote me first. It was my mothers decision, she thought that owls didn't have the freedom they needed when owned by us. I disagreed, but that was just my opinion.

_Meagan_

_Have you read the Daily Prophet lately? Harry Potter still reckons that you-know-who has come back, it's not just Dumbledore. They are kind of a standing joke. My mother says it was only a matter of time before he went mad. Dad says it's just because he doesn't want his fame from the tri-wizard tournament to end yet. He didn't really get it after Cedric died… while I don't want to believe Harry would want to use Cedric's death as a way to get even more famous, what are we supposed to believe? There is no way a dead man came back to life, so I guess that's our only option._

_Anyway, heard from Kellen yet? I guess he found himself another girlfriend. That boy goes through more girls then the Weasley twins get a detention! She's some girl in Ravenclaw. He likes the smart girls apparently. Anyway, I want you both to come over sometime this summer, or will your parents let you off of baby-sitting long enough? Maybe I'll come visit there if I can. I haven't been home all summer, been visiting between grandparents all summer._

_Anyway, write back to me. If you can't come over then maybe Kellen and I can visit there during the day._

_Lannie._

Of course I wouldn't be able to go. Allison was born the summer after my first year at Hogwarts. Ever since then, my summers or holidays have been devoted to her. And I admit that I am jealous. One, my parents seem to adore her more than they did me, it's obvious, I didn't nearly have as much toys as she has now. Two, she gets all of this attention. Forget the fact that I've been away for ten months at a time, that doesn't matter as long as the baby is happy and three, she is beautiful. I had to wonder if mum and dad really are my parents.

She has mum's blond hair and blue eyes. I inherited dads light brown hair and brown eyes. Not only that, but my nose is too long, my lips are too big, I have chubby cheeks (even though I'm not exactly overweight, but not thin either) my ears stick out so I can't even wear my hair up, no matter how hard I try, my eyebrows are still too bushy. I look nothing like my mother. Actually, Lannie looks like she could be my mother's daughter and Allison's sister.

Perhaps it's my insecurities that cause me to be rude to first years, in any case, I'll never make prefect, but my grades are too lousy for that anyway. Also, I think I'm a big disappointment to my parents.

They were both sorted into Gryffindor, while I am in Hufflepuff and until last year, it was a house that everyone ignored. We had some fame when Cedric was named champion, but of course Harry had to steal the lime light away and become the youngest one. I was one of the ones who wore a Potter Stinks badge and I'm not afraid to admit it, especially now when it seems he has gone mad.

"Maybe it will get people's focus off me," I muttered as I read through Lannie's letter again.

Maybe the students in my house will be too busy bothering Harry and won't want to make fun of me. Perhaps Eloise Midgeon will have found a new way to get rid of her acne this year. It seemed every year she tried something new. There was the one year when she accidentally cursed her nose off, it was talked about for months. She was actually what people would call a 'cute' girl, but because of her acne, no one noticed it.

And of course Kellen had another girlfriend, Lannie was right when she said that he went through a lot of girlfriends. It was almost every few weeks that he noticed a new girl. I didn't think that he'd lasted more than a month with a girl. There was a theory amongst the guys that he was gay since he hung around two girls. Lannie and I knew differently though, or at least we were we did. He spent most of his time staring at girls, so that must mean something.

_Dear Lannie_

_I probably won't be able to come no. Mum thinks I should spend as much quality time with Allison as I can, that way she knows who I am. It's my parents fault if she doesn't, maybe they shouldn't have had a baby so late in their life! _

_I haven't read the Daily Prophet no, but maybe I will. I'd like to see the jokes being made. I don't think anyone believed it last at the feast. I still have to wonder that what they are trying to cover up, I mean, why else would they suggest you-know-who? That is definitely a distraction._

_As for Kellen, I'm not surprised. I haven't heard from him, but how often does he write to me. I still think he talks to me only because of you. Anyway, you two might as well just come visit during the day if you can. My parents won't mind. The floo is always open._

_-Meagan_

After I wrote the letter, I sent it with Barny, then I went back to the sitting-room. Already, Allison had coloured, perfectly I might add, though several pages of the book. I kneeled down beside her.

"You're going to be one of those perfect girls aren't you? Thin, beautiful, smart… wonder how we're related because I am none of those," I said.

One of these days I was going to find adoption papers, I just knew it. If someone as perfect as Allison came from my parents, then I certainly didn't. I was what people my age called, a dog.

A/N: Just bit of an introduction chapter. A story behind the scenes about the people who thought Harry was crazy in his fifth year. I wanted to have a character who did. I also wanted to write about a character who has a hard time because of her looks. This isn't a duckling into a swan story either. My character's looks never improve. This will be a story about what characters think of Harry, but also about a characters insecurities because she can't be as beautiful as people like Ginny Weasley. She also isn't powerful either.

And no she doesn't end up dating Harry, or any of the canon characters. I haven't even decided if she _will _date yet. The story will be centered around the war. She'll be part of the DA during the Deathly Hallows since there were more recruits after Harry left and the Carrows and Snape took over.

Whether you like or not, please review.


End file.
